funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak Returns
The Zamorak Returns campaign settles during the God Wars period, where Zamorak tries to claim Hallowvale and destroy Zarosian and Saradominist forces in the regions. The campaign begins in Cave Canem, and completing an area unlocks all its neighbouring areas for play. Missions Cave Canem *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Werewolf Opponent's units: Wolves, Werewolves Strategy: Place Necromancers at the centre of groups of Skeletons so they heal them. Skeletons should attack only Wolves and weakened Werewolves. Try to use terrain to your advantage (occupy the edge of woods so that you have a defensive bonus and the enemy does not). Notes: There is no need to capture anything, nor to try to advance over the bridges & rivers. Concentrate on getting into a good position and formation with Necromancers supporting Skeletons. East Swamp *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Waders Opponent's units: Paladins Strategy: After taking the nearest portal, rush the barbarian chieftain to the other one, and keep the rest of their army stuck with your army where the river's passage gets narrow. West Swamp *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: +5% mana per turn Opponent's units: Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers The Hollows *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Black Knight Opponent's units: Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers Strategy: First equip you Barbarian Chieftain with Waders. You want him to get to the Tower in the middle of the map. Summon a werewolf and two barbarians. Get one to the east village and the other to the west village. Continue your expansion. When you reach Turn 3, your Chieftain should have gotten the Tower. DO NOT BOTHER ABOUT THE MIDDLE PORTAL. Continue to bring werewolves to the middle portal. When the AI begins to summon some owls, summon rangers. Don't forget to continue your expansion with your barbarians. If you are quick enough, you should be able to get 6 of the villages in no time, and without resistance. When you have enough forces fighting near the middle portal, bring your Chieftain and capture the portal. If you are successful, you should have almost won the game. Continue to bring rangers and barbarians and close on the AI portal. He should go down in no time. Notes: The key to the fight is to capture the Tower and the villages. He almost never summon rangers (1 per match), and very often summon owls. It is important to summon a good number of rangers. Haunted Woods *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Zamorak Ranger Opponent's units: Owls, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, and Barbarians Strategy: Swarm the rangers. If you decide to attack the opponent's portal, bring as many werewolves as possible. Notes: It is impossible to attack the owl unless this is the second time you are playing this map, so just make sure it does not block your portal. East Woods *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: +5% mana per turn. Opponent's units: Notes: Spam Black Knights and you'll be fine. Watch out to not get trapped by owls. Port Phasmatys *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Sea Slug Opponent's units: Saradomin - Barbarians, Monks, Paladins. Sea slugs - Barbarians, Ogres, Menaphite Thugs, Locusts, Bedabin Nomads Strategy: Protect the Saradomin barbarian for him to capture a portal, defend YOUR portal and set up an army. The Saradomin and Sea Slugs forces will fight each others, allowing you to set up a decent amount of soldiers to win this battle. Capture the southernmost portal, and then the northermost portal. Notes: It is impossible for Saradomin to win. When it is the Sea slug's turn,four gods appear at the bottom of the screen yet only two of those are actually used. This battle will be a lot easier if you have black knights. Mort Myre Swamp *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Fire Shower spell Opponent's units: Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Owls, Saradomin Rangers, Lions, Saradomin Mages Strategy: Begin your match by capturing most of the villages with your two Chieftains. Try to capture the tower with a Barbarian Chieftain that has waders (Requires completion of East Swamp) while fending off the CPU's units that are coming through the swamp and attacking your portal. Backup the Barbarian with Zamorak Rangers (Requires completion of Haunted Woods) as the opponent rarely summons Lions to go after the tower if there are units on the east side of the map. If you have Black Knights, you can easily defeat the Lions by swarming them with two or three knights. Do not be hasty: you will win if you continue to supply Rangers and Knights to your front line. Notes: The AI rarely summon units other than Barbarians and Owls, so having a solid line of rangers is the key for victory. South Swamp *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Vampyric Blood potion Opponent's Units: Barbarians, Paladins, Owls, Monks, Saradomin Rangers, Priests, Centaurs, Lions, Unicorns. Strategy: In the beginning, be sure to summon many Barbarians (At least 3-4, along with your Chieftain). Send you Chieftain to the tower, and your barbarians to the adjacent villages. Saradomin will mostly try to get your tower; send a barbarian to the left to get the portal. When the portal is taken, summon two barbarians to get the villages on the left side of the map. With enough black knights and rangers, you should be able to get to Saradomin portal easily. Notes: Saradomin will, once, try to get the left portal; sending a black knight to protect it is more than enough. Mort'ton *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Bridger spell Opponent's units: Barbarians, Saradomin Owls, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, Unicorns, Priests, Centaurs , Lions. Strategy: This map can be quite hard. At the beggining, use you hellhounds to kill the two Chieftains, and possibly a third one (You will get one hellhound killed though). Continue to advance, spamming black knights and mages to the left side to counter any attacks. On the right side, keep supplying barbarians, and hellhounds if you completed The Burgh (If you do not have hellhounds, werewolves are just enough). This side is generally not used much in this battle, but Saradomin likes to get his barbarians to your portal this way. Keep getting villages, while your Werewolves/Hellhounds fend off any barbarians they come across. If you capture the map's 4 towers, you should be able to win. Just get enough black knights and mages. Notes: To beat the first lion, a Black Knight with the Vampyric Blood and two mages should be enough to stop him. Hallowglade *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Shrine of Zamorak spell Opponent's units: Saradomin Owls, Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, Lions, Preists, Centaurs Strategy: This one is very easy, as it is in a very open battlefield. Summon 2 barbarians and capture the nearby villages, and extend to the south. Saradomin uses diversified units, so be sure to supply your armies with rangers, knights and mages. If you have Gargoyles, this will be even easier: Summon only 3 of them should be enough to win. Continue your expansion and get his portal. Notes: Be sure to look to the side of terrains, as Saradomin likes to get barbarians to your villages the sneaky way. Crossing of the Salve *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Greater Fire Rain Spell Opponent's units: Barbarians, Paladins, Monks, Saradomin Owls, White Knights, Lions, Icyenes Strategy: Bridge the gap in the nearest bridge with the Bridger spell from Mort'ton, and send one Chieftain over to claim the villages across the river, while the remaining Chieftain hops from village to village each turn on your side of the river. If you have the Vampyre Blood spell, summon a Black Knight as soon as possible as there will be plenty of melee combat vs White Knights. If you have completed Slayer Tower, make it a priority to start churning out Gargoylesto assist your vampire Black Knight in mopping up the opposition. (it seems that on this map, Rangers are rarely, if ever, summoned bythe opponent). Notes: It is recommended to complete the Mort'ton battle prior to attempting this as doing so would provide a means to cross the river effectively, otherwise it will be slow trying to pass the swamp on the eastern side. Magic Acquisition *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Zamorak Mage Opponent's Units: Saradomin- Barbarians, Saradomin Owls, Saradomin Rangers, White Knights, Saradomin Mages, Paladins, Lions, Centaurs. Wizards- Desert Mages, Barbarians Strategy: Like the Port Phasmatys mission, focus on defense. Get the tower next to the Mage Arena, and go around it to capture the buldings. Around turn 4, White Knights will be within range of your portal; using black knights with vampyric blood will make short work of it. Keep defending your base with rangers and knights. Continue to fight Saradomin and team with the Desert Mages. When the two teams have been weakened enough, capture the two portals simultaneously. If Saradomin has beaten the mages already, just restart the level. Notes: Altough Saradomin starts with quite good units, he only summons owls and paladins afterwards. The Mage Arena is easily captured from the holes in the Mage Arena's walls. The Burgh *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Hellhound Opponent's units: Seaside Mages - Seaside Mages, Monk Hellhounds - Hellhounds Strategy: First, let the mages and hellhounds attack each other, and slowly advance with black nights swarming the hellhounds. When hellhounds are defeated, spawn the wizards with Zamorak rangers. Another possible strategy can be found here:http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Armies_of_Gielinor_advice#The_Burgh Slayer Tower *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Gargoyle Opponent's units: Hellhounds, Greater Demons, Gargoyles Strategy: This is extremely easy even though the difficulty is high, swarm his gargoyles with archers and keep some knights to take out his hellhounds. If you have pyrelords, this will be even easier. This is extremely easy if you have Zamorak Mages and possibly a Black Knight with Vampric Blood. Notes: The opponent mostly summon Greater Demons. The Hellhounds tend to get stuck to the side of the map and don't move. The Conquest of Hallowvale *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Greater Demon Opponent's units: Barbarians, Paladins, Saradomin Owls, Saradomin Rangers, White Knights, Lions, Centaurs, Icyenes Strategy: Send one Chieftain to the next portal immediately. Do not use it to capture anything along the way - leave that to the other Chieftain. Cast Shrine of Zamorak and summon a Zamorak Ranger as defense against the nearby Owl. Do not bother to summon anything else till the second portal is captured. To do this, cast Greater Fire Rain on the approaching enemy group on turn 4, delaying their advance just enough to capture the portal. Deal with the attack force, and prepare to meet the second group of attackers. From there, aim at securing the next portal as soon as possible. Make sure to have enough Rangers because at this point in the game, the opponent will be summoning an Icyene nearly every turn. Once this portal has been acquired, ignore all other portals and instead spam rangers directly at Efaritay from this portal, as killing her ends the game immediately. If this is pulled off effectively,this mission can be completed in 25 turns or less. The Fall of Senntisten *Difficulty: 5 *Reward:Pyrelord Opponent's units: Zaros - Saradomin - Strategy: Travel to the north at the east side of the mountain with your chieftain and take all villages you see. Let only one Zamorak ranger travel with him to protect him (using shrine of zamorak), more you will not need. When you reach the portal at the north-east, take it. At that time you will have a lot of mana. When you got the portal, take the house at the north and make a hellhound and a gargoyle. Attack the priest and the barbarian at the tower to the west of you.Take the tower with your chieftain. Now start making an army to take over Saradomins northern portal. Leave Zaros, he will attack Saradomin, not you. When you got the norther portal, go for the western Saradomin portal the same way and make some barbs to take the villages. When you have defeated Saradomins forces, spawn Zaros with gargoyles and block his portal with them. Take the temple with chieftain (or another barbarian when the chieftain has died) when Zaros portals are blocked and his forces defeated.